bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yajuu
Yajuu (やじゅう, lit. Beast) is a Shinigami Homunculus hybrid and one of the Seven Nana Shadōzu (七シャドーズ, Seven Shadows) making up the leadership of the Criminal Organization Imawashī and is its strongest member next to the Shadōkingu (シャドーキング, lit. Shadow King) himself, though this was later proven false. Out of the group, he is by far the most brutal and unyielding of them, and doesn't hesitate to get the job done. He was finally killed by Kentaro Hiroshi and Riki Nagakura, who took advantage of his weakened state caused earlier by Kentaro and Shigeru Yūdai. Appearance Yajuu is a tall, dark-skinned man with a toned and muscular physique. His hair is wild and colored white, and he has bushy white eyebrows. He generally wears his hair in a ponytail that hangs between his shoulder blades. The most unique aspect of Yajuu's appearance is his possession of a wolf tail which is furry and soft. Akiye usually likes to curl up around it, much to the annoyance of Yajuu. Personality Yajuu is a brutal man, with few qualms about causing destruction. He is a man of few words and generally shuns other individuals, even those among the Imawashī. He absolutely detests people touching his tail and gets angry whenever someone, most notably Akiye, does it to annoy him. In battle, he attacks with the ferocity of a beast and is quite bloodthirsty, though he has been shown to have a softer side, as he outright refused to harm Harumi Kazuki in any manner, as she showed no desire to harm him, suggesting he only looks for others to look past his bestial nature. Powers & Abilities :As revealed by Naibu and Harumi, Yajuu's powers were exaggerated by rumor and fear to make him and the Imawashī appear stronger than they actually were. Vast Spiritual Energy: Being the strongest of the Nana Shadōzu, Yajuu possesses a massive amount of spiritual energy which is as wild and untamed as he is, leaking out continually and making stealth next to impossible. His strength is such that even those of captain-class hesitate to enter battle with him. However, when Naibu encountered him, Naibu revealed his powers were mostly exaggerated. He was no match for Shigeru Yūdai, with even Riki showing him no fear. Hakuda Master: Yajuu's skill in Hakuda is matched by very few and bested by fewer. His skill in this regard is such that he forgoes the usage of swordsmanship completely and focuses solely on destroying his foes with incredibly powerful attacks which uses his entire body as a weapon, including his wolf tail to strike foes when turning. However, Kentaro notes that he uses a very linear style, making him easily evaded. Riki also took advantage of this weakness in their short battle. *'Energized Punches:' By coating his fists in spiritual energy, Yajuu is capable of causing devastating damage with a single punch. The strength of a single punch is enough to cause the ground to shake. It is speculated that this technique was what allowed him to survive Riki's transference transformation. Shunpo Expert: Yajuu's skill in shunpo is high enough for him to fight for extended periods against captain-level foes without slowing. Validus (Latin for Strong): Using his spiritual energy, Yajuu creates a hard skin, similar to an Arranacr's Hierro, though its overall strength is lower. This skin protects Yajuu from most weak attacks. Zanpakutō Yajuu's zanpakutō is a constant release-type, making its sealed state unknown. *'Shikai:' Yajuu's zanpakutō exists in its Shikai state and takes the appearance of two white, armored gloves and greaves which augment his physical strikes. No special abilities are granted, though his physical strength is increased. *'Bankai:' Not yet Revealed. Shirushi Shirushi: (印, lit. Sigil) Yajuu's Shirushi is located on the back of his right hand and glows a faint red color when utilized. When activated, Yajuu gains an increase in all his base skills, gained through the giving of dark powers from the Shadōkingu (シャドーキング, lit. Shadow King). *'Enhanced Spiritual Energy:' Yajuu's already monstrous spiritual energy is further increased upon the activation of his Shirushi. His energy becomes so incredibly large, that it alone could burn Kentaro Hiroshi's hand. Even Kenji Hiroshi was awed by Yajuu's strength. *'Corrosive Aura:' Yajuu gains an aura that is strong enough to corrode surfaces by seemingly burning them away to nothingness. This effect is profound, as it burned Kentaro's hand to such degrees that only Momoko Misaki's skill in healing could reverse the damage. Behind the Scenes Navigation Category:Homunculus Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Imawashī Category:Shirushi branded Category:Deceased